


Hey, Demons

by UnluckiestFridays



Series: Drabbles And One-Shots [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckiestFridays/pseuds/UnluckiestFridays
Summary: Graham and the Doctor go demon hunting in an abandoned building.





	Hey, Demons

**Author's Note:**

> I... don't now where this idea came from? It just... appeared and I dutifully wrote it.

The Doctor and Graham stepped through the door that had been broken down at some point during its time. The room they came into was almost pitch black save for the light of the Doctor's buzzing sonic screwdriver taking readings and a single window.

The Doctor stepped up to the centre of the bare room, looking around. Graham lingered near the smashed window. 

"Hey, demons," the Doctor spoke to the empty room where she was getting readings that made her sonic whirr loudly, "it's me, ya boy."

"Doc!" Graham hissed.


End file.
